Most conventional mailboxes have a flag or other device for signaling to the mailman that the patron has placed mail in the box. However, such boxes usually do not include any type of signaling device to indicate that the mailman has placed mail in the box for the patron. It is bothersome to constantly check the mailbox for mail, especially in rural areas where the mailbox is often located a substantial distance from the patron's residence. Thus, a need has arisen for a simple and inexpensive signaling device for a mailbox to signal the presence of mail.
In accordance with the present invention, a signaling apparatus is disposed on the exterior face of a mailbox door. The door opens in a conventional manner in a rotating downward direction. The signaling apparatus includes a signal flap pivotally mounted on the exterior face of the mailbox door for rotation between first and second positions with indicia on one side of the flap to indicate the presence of mail in a mailbox. In the first position, the flap is disposed flush against the exterior face of the mailbox with the indicia facing the mailbox door and hidden from view. In the second position, the indicia on the signal flap faces away from the exterior face of the mailbox door and is thus exposed to view indicating the presence of mail in the mailbox. Of course, the fact that the flap is in the second position, as opposed to the first position, would alone indicate the presence of mail.
A latch secures the signaling flap in the first position and selectively releases the signal flap in response to the opening of the mailbox door. The signal flap is operable to rotate to the second position in response to the opening of the door. Thus, when the mailman deposits mail in the mailbox, the signal flap will be placed in the second position.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, a hinge secures the signal flap to the door and is constructed of at least one piece of adhesive tape secured to the bottom edge of the signal flap and to the exterior face of the mailbox door. The latch is an elongate rod pivotally attached at one end to the exterior face of the door at a position immediately above the signal flap when the flap is disposed in the first position. A weight is attached to the distal end of the elongate rod, and the weight and the rod engage and secure the flap in the first position. When the door is opened, the door moves in a downward and outward direction with respect to the mailbox causing the rod and weight to swing outwardly away from the door to release the signal flap to rotate towards the second position.